mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 443: Face 2 Face: Apple Time!
"Face 2 Face: Apple Time!" was originally released January 22, 2019. Description Live from Podcon 2, it’s half an episode of MBMBaM! And then half an episode of non-live MBMBaM, just to give you a well-rounded hour-long podcast listening experience! Get It! Apple Time! Outline 0:45 - Intro. All three brothers are sober. The boys have had a great time at Podcon. Griffin has an idea for a podcast about convention center bathrooms. 5:41 - I work for a grocery delivery service downtown, and one of our regular customers is Macklemore. He is always buying the best food in the store - pizza, soda, chips - in large enough quantities that I know he has to be throwing some baller parties. I frequently shop this order for him, and it always makes me hungry. How do I get him to invite me to these parties? - Please, Sir, May I Have Some Macklemore in Seattle 8:56 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Bryce, who asks: Can a PowerPoint be sexy? Like a sexual experience? 11:45 - Last summer, I was working for a summer camp, and I told my mom that I needed a pair of khaki shorts. She proceeded to buy me three pairs of them. This was fine, until the next week when she bought me three more. This continued every week until I begged her to stop buying me khaki shorts. How do I keep this from happening to me again in the future? - Covered in Khakis 14:23 - I messed up. I flossed in front of my students and now they won't stop asking me to do it again. How do I regain power in my classroom? - Courtney in Vancouver 15:05 - Griffin realizes Justin thought Courtney was asking about the act of flossing your teeth and they rip him to shreds. 18:18 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Jasom, who asks: What does the moon smell like? I've always been curious about what the moon smells like and because there is no time that I will be on the moon and/or able to smell the moon it is a question I honestly wonder about. Also I can't smell moon rocks that are on Earth because their inherent moon smell would be compromised by Earth smells. 22:00 - I am a lifelong knitter, and whenever I'm going somewhere where I know I will be waiting a lot, like the airport or riding public transport, I like to take a small project and knit while I wait. The thing is, on several occasions, I've looked up from my work at just the right moment to see someone clearly trying to take a picture of me. More often than not we lock eyes and they know that I know they're trying to take a picture of me. What do I do when I make eye contact with the person trying to stealthily take my picture? I didn't think knitting in public was that weird? The awkwardness kills me every time. - Stitching in Your Snapchat Stories 24:37 - Riddle Me Piss * A man with two heads walked down the street but no one noticed or cared. Why? (The second head was the head of lettuce he was carrying) 26:55 - Haunted Doll Watch - Mischievous Raya 32:37 - MZ - Sponsored by Blue Apron, Stamps.com. Advertisement for the Jackie and Laurie Show. 37:40 - The brothers explain that there were issues during the audience part of the live show, as well as having the show being short, so they are going to do some non-live questions to fill the time. 38:30 - I work for a very small company and my boss loves going on cruises. My husband and I are well-traveled, but when my boss learned we had never been on one, he gifted us a trip with himself and his wife on a cruise to the Bahamas as a Christmas bonus. It was a fine enough trip, but my husband and I decided we are not cruise people and would not like to repeat, but my boss had so much fun he keeps telling me that he can't wait for another annual winter trip with us. Brothers, how do I kindly let down this generous offer and ask for a different form of Christmas bonus? - Marooned in Michigan 43:57 - Y - Sent in by several people, from Yahoo Answers user Jenny, who asks: Cat smelled my vape! Is that ok? I was playing around with my vape and my cat was beside me. It was turned on and my cat came over and smelled it directly in front of the mouth piece. I didn’t know it was bad for cats until I did some research after, and now I’m really concerned. Is my cat going to be okay? 48:56 - I work at an escape room. For the most part, I love my job, but I really struggle when teams who are very terrible at the whole thing ask how they did. Usually I mumble some nonsense about how they solved a particular puzzle. I fear it's very obvious I'm grasping at straws. What's a convenient line I can use for these hapless dummies who ask me this dreaded question? - Artisanal Escape in Estoria 54:47 - Return to live questions from the audience I have a new boss at my office job, and her and one of my new coworkers do not get along. Sometimes they'll go into my boss's office and they like to have quiet arguments, so what's the best way to eavesdrop? - Taylor My friend set me up with her fiance's cousin, and on that setup he threw up on my shoes and feet. She's planning on sitting me next to him at our wedding. How do I interact or get away from that? - Lisa 59:32 - FY - Sent in by Sid Ross, from Yahoo Answers user Jamison, who asks: Does anyone else crush up pringles, pour some on the lid, and then eat them like a pet licking water from a bowl, or is that just me? Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Riddle Me Piss Category:Seth Carlson Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Merit Palmer